The invention refers to a cleaning device for cleaning interior walls of containers.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Such cleaning devices are predominantly utilized in connection with removing or dissolving hardened deposits that occur at the interior surfaces of container walls of tanks or similar. In doing so, the nozzle head as well as the nozzle holder of the cleaning device are moved hydraulically by the liquid under pressure for removing the dirt accumulation, whereby the liquid is usually water pressurized up to a pressure of about 2000 bar. The nozzle holder and the nozzle head each are in rotation during the entire duration of the application.
DE 35 23 386 A1 discloses a cleaning device which includes a nozzle holder with two arms that each are provided with a nozzle from which expelled water jet hits deposit to be removed though the rotational motion of the nozzle head and the nozzle holder, whereby the jet is sprayed in vertical and horizontal direction. The nozzle holder as well as the nozzle head each are in rotation during the duration of the entire application. Due to this rotating motion, only a relatively small area is effectively sprayed with water for the dirt removal. Outside of this effective area, the removal force of the water remains unused. The degree of effective removal is also diminished because the liquid pressure has to be kept continually high in order to rotate the nozzle head and the nozzle holder, which makes for a low output of cleaning power. Accordingly, the energy input required to make the device effective is diametrically opposite to an optimization of the cleaning operation.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved cleaning device which obviates prior art shortcomings and which can be operated reduced energy consumption and lower costs.